DRESS.MOV
DRESS.MOV is the second episode of the PONY.MOV series. It premiered on YouTube on December 7, 2011. Plot Discord returns to Ponyville and the ponies have to look for the Elements of Harmony to stop him. Twilight Sparkle turns to Rarity who has enslaved Mexican immigrants to make her dresses for her. Transcript (Discord arrives to Ponyville, and starts to cause havoc by destroying the buildings. Over on the horizon is Twilight Sparkle and Spike, who are witnessing the whole thing on a hill.) Twilight Sparkle: Dear sweet Celestia! Discord, the god of chaos, has returned from his stoned imprisonment to lay waste to everything and everyone they hold dear! Spike, we have only one option. We must locate the Elements of Harmony! lights and smokes a bong. Spike: Yeah, far out dude. (We see the text, DRESS.MOV, which turns into a bloody format.) (Fluttershy is seen eating what might be grass. From behind, Twilight appears; looks at Fluttershy's butt; grins; and starts poking her horn repeatably at it. Fluttershy looks stunned, after having this feeling.) Fluttershy: around to Twilight. Hey, hey, hey! Quit poking me with your thing! Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, have you seen the Elements of Harmony? I can't find them anywhere! Fluttershy: Hey, hey, hey. I sure haven't, purple guy. Stay out of my shed, okay? (Fluttershy walks into her shed, and closes the door. Twilight looks up in the sky and sees Rainbow Dash laying on a cloud.) Twilight Sparkle: Wanna help me look, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, why don't you suck my tit you dumb b**ch. laughs Swag. (Twilight Sparkle is seen masturbating.) Twilight Sparkle: I know! I'll ask Rarity! arrives at Rarity's place! and bangs her hoof on the door. Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, get your fat-ass out here and help me find the elements. (Inside, Rarity walks over the door.) Rarity: Oh, I simply can't darling. I'm entertaining family today. pokes her head through the mail slot, and looks inside. Rarity is both surprised and annoyed by this. Twilight Sparkle: You're family with over thirty illegal Mexican immigrants? (Mexican people are shown making dresses.) Rarity: Of course dear, who do you think makes my dresses? (A frightened immigrant is shown stitching while looking at a poster with Rarity saying, "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU".) Rarity: They come over, they look at my posters, a whip at a Mexican woman I pretend to whip them, it's a silly pretend game. Haha, like a family tradition. Hohohohoho. whispers Except they're not allowed to leave. Twilight Sparkle: That doesn't exactly seem ethical Rarity. duck lips and quacks Rarity: laugh Oh, please. Everybody knows Mexicans aren't real people. (Rarity walks up to a Mexican boy named Paco.) Paco: Oh, misses Rarity. My little fingers hurt from making so many dresses against my will. Rarity: Oh, my poor baby. Let Mamma Rarity look, I'll fix you up. uses her magic to break Paco's fingers. Rarity: No need to thank me my dear. Generosity is my middle name. walks away, while Paco looks at his broken fingers. Paco: Oh no, looks like hard times ahead for Paco. (Rarity looks at a mirror, seeing her reflection.) Rarity: Oh, I truly am the most beautiful creature in all of Equestria. To gaze upon me is to know divinity itself. (A Mexican teenage girl walks up to Rarity with a cup.) Mexican girl: Mrs. Rarity, I am so thirsty... (Rarity takes the cup, inhales, spits out her saliva into it, and hands it back to the teenage girl.) Rarity: Drink that dear. Mexican girl: When are you going to pay us, Mrs. Rarity? Rarity: I'm sorry darling, I can't understand your thick accent. You simply must learn to speak English properly if you're going to live in this country. (Outside the sweatshop, Twilight still has her head in the mail slot and farts. Rarity slams the door on Twilight, and walks over to Fluttershy while using her levitation magic to also carry a dress.) Rarity: Oh, Fluttershy. I had the help throw together a little dress for you. Maybe now you won't look like such an unwashed tramp. (Rarity quits her levitation magic, and the dress falls onto Fluttershy.) Fluttershy: underneath the dress Hey, hey, hey. Stay out of my shed. Rarity is talking, a giant live-action hand reaches towards her. Rarity: Yes, that's me, the most generous pony in Ponyville. (The live-action hand suddenly grabs Rarity tightly. It's then revealed that the hand (which is now no longer in live-action) belongs to a large, muscular Mexican man, who squeezes Rarity a few times and raises her up to his face.) "Mexican Hat Dance" song starts to play. Mexican man: Revolución. looks nervous, and begins to sweat. Rarity: I'm sorry darling, I'm ever so certain I don't speak that...ghastly...taco-language of yours... Mexican man: Revolution. now looks completely scared. Rarity: That's what I was afraid you said. (The Mexican man walks back into the sweatshop, still carrying Rarity, and slams the door. On the door, we see a squashed flat Twilight (whose head is now out of the mail slot) falling down to the ground. We then hear the Mexican immigrants beating up Rarity, even though it isn't shown.) Rarity: inside the sweatshop No, no, not my face! Not my generous face! No, agh, no! Help! This is hurt, this is a generous beating! Oh! Oh dear, oh my! "Mexican Hat Dance" song ends, as the screen cuts to back. (We then cut back to Ponyville, where Discord is still making huge chaos.) Discord: I am your god now, bring me your virgins! HOTDIGGEDYDEMON.COM logo appears, along with the credits. THE END Voices * Arin Hanson - Rarity * Kira Buckland - Twilight Sparkle * Esther Nho - Mexican Girl * Max Gilardi - Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Paco, Mexican Man, and Discord Gallery Discord.png|Discord arrives to Ponyville. Tws.png|"Dear sweet Celestia!" Spike.png|"Yeah, far out dude." Twsbutt.png|Twilight's about to poke Fluttershy's butt. Twsfs.png|"Hey hey hey. Quit poking me with your thing!" Fss.png|"Stay out of my shed, okay." Rd.png|Rainbow Dash laughing obnoxiously. Twilight sparkle.png|"I know! I'll ask Rarity!" Twsheaddoor.png|Twilight looks through Rarity's door. Rarity the big fat, thing.png|Rarity looking smug. Rarity.mov.png|"Who do you think makes my dresses?" Rarity-is-watching-you-poster-6280 preview.png|RARITY IS WATCHING YOU! PACO YEAH.png|Paco showing his hurt fingers to Rarity. Discord mov by ultimatedume1995-d4x7ynr.png|''"I am your God now, bring me your virgins!"'' Trivia * This is the Rarity themed episode of the show. * Rarity looks and sounds completely different than she did in APPLE.MOV. * This is the first episode to include the HotDiggedyDemon.com logo at the end. * This episode is rated TV-14-L on PONY.MOV TV. * Paco later reappears in SPIKE.MOV, PARTY.MOV, and SWAG.MOV. * Fluttershy says, "Stay out of my shed," twice in this episode (which is possibly leading up to SHED.MOV). * Character Debuts: Discord, Princess Celestia (mentioned), Mexican Immigrants, and Paco. * This is the debut appearence of the bloody episode title card. * Applejack and Pinkie Pie do not appear in this episode. * This is the last episode to be released in 2011. * The storyboard for this episode is available at hotdiggedydemon.com. * This is when Fluttershy said, "Stay outta my shed," for the first time. * This is when Rainbow Dash said "Swag," for the first time. *Out of all the main PONY.MOV episodes, this one has the least instances of profanity in it. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos